Men Over Boys
by Spanish-Butterfly
Summary: Lee Mi-Na was content with her life so of course she never imagined saving a suicidal student would lead her to attend Shinhwa High. She wanted to remain a wallflower, breeze through the last two years, and graduate but fate had different plans for her. Ji-Hoo/OC (with Jun-Pyo on the side) Mi-Na replaces Jan-Di as a main character but she will be in the story later on. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Boys Over Flowers or Hana Yori Dango. However, Lee Mi-Na and several other characters are mine. This is simply a re-telling of what happened after inserting my character into the storyline.

 **Men Over Boys**

 _Chapter One_

"Noona (Big sister)? What's the matter with you?" Her younger brother who was thirteen years of age, Kang San, questioned her as he helped their mother set the small dinning table. He received no answer much to his concern but didn't ask again, he knew that his sister's mind was running fifty-miles per minute at the moment.

"Hm, she must be nervous about her first day." Her father, Bong, speculated watching his eldest closely, eyes peering over the rim of his glasses.

"She must be thinking about all the rich and handsome boys that attend the school. Hopefully, she'll be able to find a husband there." Gong Joo, her mother, squealed in delight with her clasped hands against her cheek, a dreamy smile on her face.

"Yeah right," Kang San scoffed, "you know Noona isn't interested in dating. She only cares about working and getting into college." He finished, shoving food into his mouth.

"Well, she should! I want her to have everything we couldn't give her when she was younger." Gong Joo stated sadly. When the parents first married, they barely had enough to feed their daughter let alone buy her the things she wanted even though she grew up to be understanding and realistic, Gong Joo couldn't help but to be ashamed of how little her daughter received on her birthdays and holidays.

Even her small bedroom was fairly sparse with only the bare minium of items; a desk and chair, a futon that acted as a bed, a decent-sized dresser, two small bookcases, and a small filing cabinet. Her walls were painted a lavender color and decorated with a few pictures of her family and friends. But for random knicks-knacks such as adorable stuffed animals, or things that girls usually find interesting or cute being present like posters, or collectibles- there wasn't any.

Hundreds of times, Gong Joo asked why she didn't buy herself cute things and her daughter's answers were always selfless. Mi-Na was always worried about their health and financial situations. She was always looking for ways to save and provide more. Most of the income she earned was to provide food on the table, make sure Kang San had enough clothing and supplies, and to take care of the health insurance in case one of them fell ill. She also made sure that the house was stocked with medical supplies, extra necessities like seasoning, soap, detergent, blankets, and the like.

"I know, love. But that's just how she is." Bong pointed out, patting her hand softly.

"I know but-"

"You're over thinking it. Noona might find someone she likes but I doubt she'll let her grades go down because of a boy. She's too prideful for that." Kang San proclaimed, munching on rice. Her mother could only agree since she knew how stubborn her oldest was.

"Stop eating all the food, Kang San!"

Meanwhile as the rest of the family continued to bicker back and forth, Mi-Na was annoyed and ? Why did it seem like the world was mocking her? That name was everywhere including on all the news channels, plastered on commercials, advertisements and billboards they sponsored at every corner of the city.

She should feel privileged to attend Shinhwa High, the most exclusive school in Korea. She should feel special to be attending classes with the future heads of multi-million-dollar companies and corporations or future politicians and officials. She should feel blessed that she had the opportunity of getting into one of the top colleges around, Shinhwa University, after she graduated from the school.

But she wasn't impressed, happy, or optimistic.

Mi-Na couldn't help but sigh in annoyance at her school uniform, instantly she begun to miss the royal blue of her former school's uniform. She didn't want to attend the prep-school in the slightest. She was fine, comfortable, in her highschool with friends she's known since elementary school. She didn't want to start over, she didn't want to be surrounded by glamour, wealth, and arrogance. But she didn't have any other choice - her parents had already transferred all her credits, all the paperwork was done, so she was stuck.

The memory of how her life drastically changed forever flashed through her mind's eye like a film being repeated.

... _Start_

"Honey, I need you to deliver this to a student by the name of Lee Min-Ha at Shinhwa High." Bong stated, handing the seventeen-year-old the newly dry-cleaned clothes. A few minutes later, her bike was loaded and en route. She could see the ridiculously large but beautiful school several blocks away before she even pulled in front of the gatekeeper tower.

"What's the purpose of your visit?" The guard questioned, curiously after he waited for her to catch her breath.

"I'm delivering from Lee Dry Cleaners." She answered, flashing her father's business card and gestured towards the plastic covered clothes hanging behind her. The guard merely nodded and opened the gate.

"Kamsahamnida (Thank you)." She replied, titling to her head, before gliding through the entrance. She couldn't help but be in awe at the architecture and elegance of the building and how truly massive it was. She knew it wasn't going to be easy finding this kid and she had no clue where the main office was. She had tried asking students passing by for directions but to no avail, it seemed she was right about the arrogance here.

Not even several minutes later, something on the horizon of the sky on the rooftop caught her eye - it looked to be a person, a boy to be specific. Mi-Na could hear vague voices shouting and people were cheering even from where she stood.

"Ha, looks like Lee Min-Ha couldn't take it." A boy teased before shouting 'weak' at the figure.

"Wow, that didn't last at all. It's only been a few days." A girl commented soundly almost disappointed.

"I always knew he was weak." Another girl scoffed, flipping her hair.

"The loser shouldn't have bad-mouthed -" The last girl's voice turned into white noise in Mi-Na's mind, she was trying to figure out why that name sounded so familiar.

The name then clicked in her head, Lee Min-Ha, the boy whose clothes she was suppose to deliver. Oh hell no, Mi-Ha thought while snatching the clothes, taking on last look at the figure before she rushed into the school. Miraculously, she found the rooftop with ease. There's too many people, she thought, pushing her way in front of the gathering crowd but they were relentless.

"This is what you want, right?" Mi-Na shivered at his detached voice. No one on the rooftop spoke; however, the crowd gathered at the bottom were in a frenzy. The chant 'jump, jump, jump' rang eerily through the school grounds.

"Okay, I'll give you what you want." He relinquished, turning to look down.

"Wait!" Mi-Na shouted, "Wait! Student Lee Min-Ha!"

The boy whipped around to face her and her mouth dropped at his condition; parts of his clothing was ripped, his hair sweaty and messy, his right eye was red and swollen from a black eye, his face was covered in blood as well as his clothes.

"What...what are you doing? Who are you?" He asked, confusion painting his voice.

"Me? Oh! Well, speaking for myself, I'm here to deliver your clothes!" Mi-Na flashed a smile, turning so he could see, "Lee Dry Cleaners - that'll be 30,000 won, please!"

Mi-Na could hear the confused murmurs from the crowd behind her but kept her eyes solely trained on Lee Min-Na who looked confused and annoyed.

She sensed his irritation and trying to distract him said, "Ok, ok. 20,000? No? 5,000 won?" She started to panic internally at his scoff, "Fine, your gym clothes are service. But you better become a regular customer," slipped from her mouth.

Unfortunately, that didn't work, his onyx eyes were piercing, "when I'm dead, you can bill it to my house."

"Now, don't be like that... Wait. Did you say dead?" Of course Mi-Na knew what he meant but she wanted to know why, call it morbid curiosity.

Lee Min-Ha didn't reply so Mi-Na continued with her questioning, "Why? You go to such a great school." She stopped when he shook his head.

"This isn't a school, it's hell." His words were like a winter chill going down her spine. It seemed as though all her suspicions about this school, this society rang true. If they could do this to one of their own...who would want to see what they could do to a commoner?

But he wasn't explaining why he was going to kill himself so she tried a different approach, "Excuse me! Real hell is outside of this building. Have you heard of admissions hell?"

"Have you heard of F4?" He shot back, peering at her with a look she couldn't quite place.

"F-what? F4? Hm, what's that?" She blinked, titling her side to the side. It sounded like the name of a K-Pop boy band.

"The moment you get a red card from them, you become prey for the entire school. Remember that." He informed, sadly.

"You can't just let them do that to you! Wow, I guess it is always the losers that get away with everything. But you have to fight back!" She shot back, taking a few steps closer to him.

He chuckled deeply in amusement and envy, "They're fortunate; your friends."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because they have a friend like you." He replied, looking directly into her eyes. Mi-Na couldn't help but to blush and soak up the compliment.

"Oh, that's such as sweet thing to say - Hey!" She cut herself off when she noticed that he was prepared to jump.

"Don't you dare!" Without thinking, she tossed the clothes on the ground and shot forward. She didn't know how but she managed to grabbed him before he plummeted to the ground.

The next thing she knew was that she was plastered all over the news with headlines that read: "Brave Common Student, Who is She?" or "Aristocratic Elite School Shinhwa High School's Murder?" or her favorite "Shinhwa High's bullying antics, the savior is a common Wonder Girl".

Everyone was wondering; who saved the student being severely bulled by his own school? It isn't someone who is rich or comes form a family with some sort of title, she is just a common girl. She was an ordinary female high school student who happened to be delivering dry cleaning. Talk about luck.

Reporters from all over where wondering; what is going on in the best school for education? It made people question how the Shinhwa Group was handling the discipline of the school's students. Most people were disgusted, everyone wanted answers. People were commenting, blogging, posting their concerns; "There is only so far a special privilege can go, Shinhwa Group confess!" or "As a mother with a teenager, this is something that is unforgivable," and some were even boycotting their businesses saying, "Starting from tomorrow, let's not go to Shinhwa Mart."

It has been like this for a week - a week since she saved that boy from committing suicide, a week since she placed the biggest company in Korea in the spotlight, a week since anything else has been on TV or the radio.

"Please! Please, just turn it off." She huffed, plopping on down on the comfortable seat of her workplace, Coffee Paradise Cafe.

"Mi-Na, do you know what your nickname?" Ga-Eul teased, peering over Manager Oh's shoulder to look at her best friend's exasperated expression.

"Not another word!" Mi-Na pleaded but was ignored and thrown a smile.

"Common hero, Wonder Girl, you are our generation's true Wonder Woman. Lee Dry Cleaners, fighting (term of encouragement)! Wonder Girl to Shinhwa High!" Ga-Eul cheered, pumping her fist into the air as Mi-Na slammed her forehead into the table. Luckily, the cafe was closing so there were no customers in the shop.

"Mi-Na, fighting!" Manager Oh joined in, chucking at his adopted granddaughter's situation.

"What's the problem? You've been an instant celebrity." Han, her boss and older brother-figure, said pinching her left cheek.

"That's the problem! I don't want to be famous because of this." She countered, slapping his hand away from her face.

"Embrace it! Something like this only comes around once in a lifetime!" Manager Oh ordered, wagging a finger in mocking displeasure.

"He's right! You have to soak this up. Mi-Na, fighting! Wonder Girl to the rescue!" Han faked cheered imitating a loud schoolgirl.

"Stop that!" The flustered teenager exclaimed, throwing a rag at the chuckling trio.

"Poor, Mi-Na. Are they still teasing you?" Yoo Ji asked, putting a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Oh, come off it, Yoo Ji. You were just teasing her this morning about it." Hyori recalled, leaning against the window while messing with her cellphone.

"Tch, butt out!" He retorted, sticking his tongue out at her childishly.

"But I do wonder..." Ga-Eul trailed off. Everyone turned their eyes to look at her.

"About what?" Mi-Na inquired.

"About that Flower Four, of course! I was wondering if they're really that pretty. I think all my wishes would come true if I could see them close up." Ga-Eul finished in a daze. Everyone else couldn't help but roll their eyes, she was almost as bad as Uee when it comes to boys.

"Flower Four?" Tae Suho asked, spraying disinfectant on the tables before wiping furiously.

"Ha, yeah right. More like Fly Four. They herd around crap and are bugs that need to be squashed." Mi-Na scoffed causing everyone present to hide their snickers.

Luckily, Mi-Na escaped from paparazzi that wanted to photograph and interview her but they did managed to get a few pictures of her. Most of them were during and after the incident when the police were called to the school. She was lucky that she was so resourceful and sly otherwise they would be camping outside her apartment complex and jobs. But luck wasn't entirely on her side. As soon as she returned home, she was greeted by the sight of her family sitting with an unfamiliar man dressed in a fairly expensive suit at the dinning table.

"Oh, Mi-Na! Say hello." Bong greeted, standing up.

"Yes, we have a guest." Gong Joo stated the obvious.

"You can call me, Mr. Kang." He introduced with a slight incline of his head.

"Annyeong (Hello)." She bowed still taken aback by the situation. Her suspicions were growing from the sight of her parents grins and the appearance of this strange man.

"He says he's here on behalf of the Shinhwa Group's CEO." Bong informed.

"What?" She gasped out, the feeling of dread seeping into her bones.

"Now I finally get to see the famous Wonder Girl. It's a pleasure to meet you." He replied, giving a small smile.

"Oh...that. Um, thank you." Mi-Na wasn't liking where this was going.

"Oh, Mi-Na. There's no need to be worried." Gong Joo laughed while Mi-Na raised in eyebrow.

"I'm not worried." She replied, cutting her narrowed eyes towards the man.

"Good because starting tomorrow you will be attending Shinhwa High School!" Mi-Na's school bag dropped to the floor.

"Why? Is this a joke?" She begged after whipping her head towards the stranger.

"It's because-" He was cut off by her father.

"The CEO was very impressed with you. They're accepting you as a special scholarship student!"

This doesn't make any sense, she thought to herself, "Why? Why me?"

"They want you to be on the swimming team. You miss it don't you? After you quit to help us, you weren't able to compete." Kang San interjected.

"I'm sorry but no." Mi-Na declined, bowing deeply.

"What?" Her father was confused.

"Why not?" As was her mother.

"Noona, have you lost it?" Her brother just didn't understand it.

Ignoring them for now, she turned her attention to the man, "I'm fine with how things are going. I don't think I belong in that type of world. So, please tell the CEO that I appreciate and I am grateful of the thought but I will have to decline."

"No!" Her family shouted together. Mi-Na flinched at the sound but the stranger called her attention back to him after saying her name.

"Please reconsider, Miss Mi-Na."

Before she could reply, her family answered for her, "No, she doesn't need to reconsider. She will be attending starting tomorrow." Mi-Na took a step closer to protest but her father and brother immediately covered her mouth and pulled her out of the room as her mother showed the man out of the apartment.

Moments later, her mother returned with a bright smile on her face but Mi-Na was furious.

"Mom!" The seventeen-year-old whined in disbelief, she couldn't believe her family wouldn't listen to or consider her feelings on the matter.

"There's no need to yell. If you have eyes, look at that!" Gong Joo retorted. Mi-Na looked to where her mother gestured only to see her father and little brother doing a dance holding her new uniform out for her to see. Mi-Na stood stunned as they chanted the name of the dreaded school.

"Noona, who knew this day would come? For the first time in my life, I'm proud to be your brother."

"You little brat..." Mi-Na hissed, stepping towards him menacingly but her mother pulled her towards her.

"Even though they're like this, do you think you can still say you don't want to go? And, do you have any idea how much their tuition costs are?"

"I still don't want to go, you're making decisions for me without even talking to me about them first!" Mi-Na complained. Her mother rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her hips while Mi-Na's hands were balled into fists. Anyone could see the lighting bolts flashing between their eyes.

"Other people would kill to go there! Even if they have the money and brains, they can't get in. But how come you don't want to? What is your reason?" Gong Joo couldn't understand why her daughter was acting like this.

"Don't you remember when you said that the rich people are showing off their money by building a school just for them?" Mi-Na countered, crossing her arms.

"That was when it was someone else's situation and I was jealous," she admitted, "But this - this is basically money falling from the sky, who wouldn't want to accept it?"

"I don't know but this is too suspicious. But I'm still not gonna go so you need to accept that, alright?" Mi-Na wanted to drop the whole subject, she was tired of being connected to that school. Her family was stunned into silence but her mother's pleading voice made her pause in her trek to her bedroom.

"But you loved to swim. You said you wanted to go to a school with a swimming pool. Mi-Na, they even have an ice skating ring. Please just give it a chance."

I know I'm going to regret this, she thought before facing her family with a blank expression on her face, "I'll give it two months. If I hate it I'm going to transfer back to my old school, no questions asked." She stated before leaving, a smile breaking across her face at her family's cheers.

Mi-Na spent the rest of the afternoon and well into the night, calling her friends from the school, telling them the news. Everyone was confused, saddened, but all promised to hang out after classes ended. She felt grateful for having such interesting and understanding friends and was at peace, but a small part of her was anxious about the upcoming day.

... _End_

Mi-Na and Bong pulled up to the intimidating school in their rinky-dink car that seemed to be a piece of crap compared to the impressive vehicles in front of them and behind them, ranging from limousines to Porsches. Taking a deep breath, she reached for the handle but was stopped by her father's voice.

"Wait. Please wait one moment, miss." Mi-Na's mouth dropped as she watched her father get out and walk around the vehicle to her side, pulling the door open for her exist.

"What are you doing?" She whispered, trying to mimic the other student's actions.

"I'm trying to help you fit in."

Mi-Na sighed with a small smile on her face, "thanks, Dad. I'll be going now."

"Ok, Lee Mi-Na, fighting!" He said, softly.

She shook her head in amusement as he headed to the driver's seat, she didn't need to turn to know that her father was already gone. She decided to follow the crowd and couldn't help but to see and hear the expensive items everyone was bragging about; a limited-edition Chanel purse here, a new Rolex watch over there, a one-of-a-kind Gucci bag around the corner. She knew it would be like this but to hear it was another story, ignoring her fellow schoolmates, she decided to looked for the swimming pool since it was after all one of the only reasons why she came to this school.

She entered a pathway in the woods somewhere behind the school when she heard a violin playing a sad melody. She neared the source of the music to see a handsome almost beautiful young man dressed in all white. Mi-Na couldn't place the name of the familiar sound as she listened, allowing the music to capture her. He paused after a few moments perhaps annoyed with her staring and glanced at her.

"Oh, sorry for interrupting," Mi-Ha couldn't help the pink that dusted across her nose, "do you know where the swimming pool is?"

He stared at her for a second before pointing the bow in the direction of the right.

"So, that's where it is," she thought out-loud before bowing to him, "thank you. Please continue playing."

She gave him a soft smile before venturing down the indicated path, moments later she heard the familiar sound filling the air once again and smiled to herself.

... _Scene Change_

It was strange, she's been here since this morning and there was no sign of the infamous F4, so to kill time she decided to see if there was a decent place to grab a quick nap when someone shouted, "F4's here!". It was just her luck that she was climbing up the stairs, she had to grab and hold on to the rail as dozens of female students rushed to the entrance. Seriously, she thought with a huff, did they want to see those jerks that bad?

From her position on the stairway, she saw four tall figures enter the building and with the right angle of light, they looked to be Greek Gods walking on Earth but she knew better, that boy, Lee Min-Ha, made a lasting impression on her - if you mess with them then you're as good as dead. She was shocked to see the boy who played the violin beautifully with them but he seemed disinterested and absent-minded to his surroundings.

The tallest one with a head full of waves and curls stopped suddenly, his eyes trained dangerously on the male student in front of him.

"Um, is there are problem?" He stuttered, trying to look brave.

"I'll give you three seconds." Was the cold reply.

"What?" The boy asked fearfully.

"Three...two...one." Mi-Na could see the boy's body shaking and knew that he was afraid but then curly-cue caught everyone off guard with his next words, "Woo-Bin, got any of that juice left?" Juice? Why would he need - oh, Mi-Na wanted to slap herself for not catching on.

Woo-Bin, the shaggy auburn-haired one, handed it to him and like she predicted he poured the stainable liquid down the boy's white shirt. Curly-cue handed the boy the empty bottle and left with the other three members trailing after him. His group of friends pulled the stunned boy away and the crowd dispersed. Mi-Na stood there for a minute in shock, how could no one stop them? Was this what Lee Min-Ha had meant?

"I can't believe I just saw that," Mi-Na murmured in disbelief, "is he crazy, that was completely uncalled for."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing!" A girl behind her exclaimed, uninterested Mi-Na turned to the source of the noise to see three girls with one too many accessories on.

"Who are you?" Honestly, she didn't want to know but her mother taught her to be polite.

"Oh, we haven't introduced ourselves yet," the one in the middle stated, its good to see they still knew what manners are, "I'm Ginger" the ring-leader had her hair down and in loose curls.

"I'm Sunny," the girl on her left had her hair down but pushed back by a hairband.

"And I'm Miranda," the last girl had her hair in the low side ponytail.

"We're the Three Beauties of Shinhwa High," they exclaimed together.

More the like the Three Witches, Mi-Na thought, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"Well, that's that. You said crazy something, you weren't referring to our F4 were you, scholarship student?" Ginger accused with narrowed eyes.

Mi-Na decided to play dumb, she really wasn't in the mood to be targeted, "F4? What's that?" She was thankful that she got Kang San to research them before she left for school now she had an idea of who she was dealing with. She figured if the four knew about what happened next week, they'll probably be keeping an eye on her just to see what she would do especially since the leader's mother was the one who offered her the 'scholarship' in the first place.

Ginger scoffed, "you poor thing, you really have no idea do you?" Mi-Na shook her head, still keeping up the charade, "fine since you're new to our world, I'll let you off today but never say anything bad about F4, got it?" Mi-Na nodded in disinterest, vaguely noticing that the girls insulted her once more before sauntering off.

... _Scene Change_

I need to scream, Mi-Na thought after escaping from her class. She was finding it difficult to blend in because all she wanted to do was go back to her normal life and forget about the arrogant students and blind-acting teachers. She journeyed to what seemed like a deserted staircase on the outside of the building which acted as an fire escape.

"Damn those F4, they have half the school idolizing them and the other half terrified, this takes bullying to another level," she complained, her head on her crossed arms, her body bent at an angle.

"Urg, damnit! This is all their fault! If they wouldn't have bullied anyone especially that kid, I wouldn't be in this mess." Mi-Ha shouted, just thinking about it made her blood boil.

"Hm, I suppose I won't get any sleep here. Such a pain." Mi-Na was hesitant to turn around but did only to see Yoon Ji-Hoo walking up the stairs towards her. Shit, she thought, bracing herself.

"I didn't know anyone else was here." She retorted with calculating eyes.

"I could tell," he shot back, stopping in front of her, watching her for a second too long according to Mi-Na.

"What?" She huffed, angling her body away from his.

He smiled, "Nice panties by the way," Mi-Na flushed and her mouth dropped. No, no, no, she chanted in her head but she knew she hadn't heard him wrong judging from the sly smirk on his face as he walked into the school.

"You p-pervert!" He didn't have to turn around for her to know that he was laughing.

... _Scene Change_

Lunch came around and Mi-Na was once again annoyed. Of course, these students could afford for spend fifty dollars per meal but to her that was ridiculous. However, she was comfortable with her homemade bento and was left alone until the Three Witches decided to mess with her, Mi-Na didn't think she would be happy to hear the call, "F4's here," in her life. She continued to enjoy her meal, oblivious of her surroundings until a melodic voice spoke from beside her.

"Can I try that?" Mi-Ha thought this could be the start of a beautiful friendship.

... _Scene Change_

"So, she's from Germany?" Han asked once the last remaining customers left.

"Yeah, she's really pretty. I honestly thought she was a doll at first," Mi-Ha smiled as she wiped down the tables, "and she seems nice."

"Well, it's good that you already made a friend. I was worried that you might be a loner." Ga-Eul admitted.

"I am a loner." She confessed, sheepishly.

"What?!" Ga-Eul couldn't believe it, Mi-Na was too outspoken to be a loner.

"I'm the outcast of the school. But I'm thankful that I don't get noticed. Until graduation, I'm going to stay a loner otherwise I might get into trouble." She informed, sighing.

"What happened to our Mi-Na?" Han asked, giving her a once over.

Now Mi-Na was confused, "Huh?"

"What happened to the girl that beat up the grandson of the elementary school's principal because he was picking on Uee?" Han questioned with narrowed eyes.

"What happened to the girl who punched my ex-boyfriend in the face after he forgot my birthday?" Ga-Eul accused.

"What happened to the girl that took on five guys because they were bullying her little brother and his friend?" Manager Oh chimed in.

Really, do they have to go that far? She thought.

"But what can I do?" Mi-Ha whined, "Mom will kill me for causing trouble or being expelled from that school. I can barely hold my tongue as it is!"

No one could give her an answer because they knew she was in a tough position. She already had the entire school population against her for being "the weed" of the school and if she slipped for a second, they would have a reason to make her life a living hell.

... _Scene Change_

Mi-Na was tired after going to school for six hours, working for seven, then she had to help her mother cook dinner and Kang San with his homework. Needless to say, she only managed to grab five hours worth of shut-eye before her annoying alarm clock - her brother jumping on her - woke her up then she still had to make the morning newspaper delivery. She knew if anyone did or said anything today she would most likely snap on them which is the reason why she was heading towards the swimming pool during classes. After-all, her mother just said to attend the school, technically she didn't say anything about going to the lectures, did she?

But it seemed fate had other plans for her when the students chorused "F4" and they strolled inside only to be halted by a nervous girl holding a cake. Mi-Na should have left but she didn't.

"Jun-Pyo Sunbae (Senior), I baked this myself for you. Please accept my heart." She whispered, bashfully. There was silence when he took it and Mi-Na actually thought he might have a heart but that train of thought was dashed when he shoved the dessert into her face, literally.

Ginger chuckled, "Our Jun-Pyo Sunbae only eats desserts made by a top-notch pastry chef." Jun-Pyo snatched the handkerchief from her breast-pocket to wipe his hands clean before walking past the shocked girl. As the Three Witches fought over the soiled cloth, Mi-Na's frustration reached a new limit so before she made herself public enemy one-number she handed the embarrassed girl her cloth and left for the pool.

... _Scene Change_

After six laps around, Mi-Na's annoyance dimmed to a dull ache and she gently floated above the water, trying to soak up as much relaxation as she could.

"Why do you swim like that? You could really faint!" Min-Ji scolded from the sidelines.

"I'm punishing myself." Mi-Na replied, getting out of the water with her friend's assistance. Her arms were sore but she felt refreshed.

Min-Ji looked perplexed, "Why? Did you do something that bad?"

"Too me I did." But Mi-Na didn't offer anymore details. She was fighting with herself, she's always been an advocate against bullying and now it felt as though was she accepting it since she didn't do anything to stop it from happening or continuing on.

"Well, do you feel better?" Mi-Na gave her a sweet smile while nodding her head. She did feel a bit better but not by much, her guilty conscious was taking a toll on her.

"Yes, all the reasons why I go to this school are right here." She declared, gesturing around.

Min-Ji looked a bit confused but also curious, "They are? What are they?"

Mi-Na smiled, "the swimming pool...ice skating ring...and of course Oh Min-Ji!" She teased, pinching the girl's blush covered cheek.

Min-Ji smiled beautifully, "how about I treat you to ice-cream?" Mi-Na's eyes sparkled.

... _Scene Change_

"Wow, this is really good. I should let you treat me to ice-cream more often, Ji-ji," Mi-Na teased, using her new found nickname for her only friend while taking a lick of her Oreo cone.

Min-Ji laughed softly, "I wouldn't mind that as long as you promise to teach me how to skate." However, the joyous moment was ruined when Min-Ji slipped from brick wall and landed in the grass but her dessert soiled the shoe of none other than Gu Jun-Pyo. Mi-Na's free hand tighten to form a fist as she instantly went to her friend's side. From the corner of her eye, she could see the rest of the members of F4 standing close behind their leader.

"S-sunbaenim!" Min-Ji instantly stood and started to bow, "I'm so sorry, Jun-Pyo sunbaenim." Her eyes were wet with unleashed tears.

"Sorry?" He mocked, "if apologizing solves everything, why do you think there are laws and police officers?"

"But it was an accident. I'll buy you the same exact shoes right away!" Min-Ji promised.

"You, do you have more money than me?"

"Pardon?" Min-Ji blinked.

Jun-Pyo rolled his eyes, "even if you had more money, it would be impossible. These shoes were made by a craftsman in Firenze. So, I'll ask you again. How could you possibly buy me the exact same ones immediately?" Min-Ji's doll-like face seemed to pale.

"I really am sorry. I'll do anything I can do to fix it." She pleaded.

"Anything?" A sense of dread sent shivers down Mi-Na's spine from his tone and the smirk on his face. Her instincts were proven correct when he moved his foot in front of Min-Ji and ordered her to, "lick it."

Min-Ji froze while Mi-Na couldn't believe what she was hearing. The three behind him looked away from the scene with amusement and disbelief flashing on their faces.

"What?" Min-Ji thought out-loud.

"I told you to lick it. You want me to forgive you, don't you?" He replied, condescendingly. Min-Ji looked torn between running away and doing as he said but Mi-Na was done listening to this foolishness.

"Can't you stop?" Mi-Na interjected, her chocolate brown eyes darkening with fury. That simple question had five pairs of eyes locked on her as she step in front of Min-Ji, guarding her.

"What?" Jun-Pyo couldn't believe the nerve of this girl.

"You act as though she fell on purpose. She apologized multiple times, that's enough." She insisted, standing her ground.

"What's this?" Jun-Pyo angled his towering body towards her, hands in his pockets, "hey, second year-"

"Actually it's third year," Mi-Na interrupted, not taking her eyes off of him for a second.

Jun-Pyo made a strange noise that sounded between a laugh and a sigh, "Regardless, I don't think it's been that long since you've been here but American style is restricted here. Why are you so informal to your seniors?" He questioned curiously.

Woo-Bin then whispered in his ear, earning a chuckle from the ringleader, "Ah, is that so?"

Mi-Na simply raised an eyebrow.

"So, you're that wonder girl they've been talking about?" Shit, she thought, my cover is blown, "I was hoping for an S-line, D-cup sized girl when I heard Wonder Woman." Mi-Na rolled her eyes, for once thanking her mother that she had given her a slightly bigger uniform though she wasn't quite a D...

"What a disappointment." He finished, mockingly.

Mi-Na smirked, "Really? Actually, that's a relief." But didn't elaborate any farther.

"Is it your concept to not know your place and mind other's business? Why do you step into other people's affairs?"

"My place," she scoffed, "she's not a stranger, she's a friend. I'm assuming in your rich-boy dictionary that you don't carry words like 'friend','friendship', or 'loyalty', do you?" She countered, aware of Min-Ji's eyes on her back.

"Friendship?" He made of show of pondering the definition, "well, let's watch some of that powerful friendship you speak so fondly of, shall we?" Mi-Na kept quiet even as he uttered the same command as before, "lick it", a trace of a sneer on his lips.

Min-Ji tried to diffuse the situation but Mi-Na simply questioned him.

"If you lick it instead, I'll forget it ever happened." Internally smirking, Mi-Na made a show of the looking distressed before kneeling down in defeat. She realized that this would probably have her targeted but she accepted it, she was ready for it. She knew that the other members were looking away, that Jun-Pyo was loving this sign of submission, and Min-Ji's face was covered in disbelief. It was perfect.

"Eat this, asshole!" Mi-Na shouted, right before the ice-cream was shoved into his face, covering his entire nose and the top half of his lips. Jun-Pyo fell to the ground due to shock while the three boys looked at Mi-Na with a mixture of awe and worry. Mi-Na couldn't see Min-Ji's facial expression but she knew it was one of shock.

"What are you!?" Jun-Pyo shouted from the ground, trying unsuccessfully to wipe the diary product from his face.

"Do I have more money than you? But is it yours, did you earn it?" Jun-Pyo's shocked face whipped around to face her, "What's with the look? Is minding other people's business my concept? My concept is going to war with a person who leeches off of their parents! Got that?"

He didn't speak, he was too stunned to even move. Ji-Hoo couldn't help but look at Mi-Na with fondness while Woo-Bin and Yi-Jung shared looks. Reaching into her pocket, she threw several bills at the stunned boy.

"At my place its 2,500 won but I calculated it according to Kang Nam's rates (a higher priced business rival). But if the stain doesn't come out then send it to us." Mi-Na finished, placing a discount sticker on his forehead, before pulling Min-Ji away from the scene.

... _Scene Change_

"Why? Why did you do that?" Min-Ji questioned, after yanking her wrist from Mi-Na's gentle grasp. Mi-Na sighed, looking at the darkening sky before facing her.

"We shouldn't be around each other in school anymore."

"What, what are you saying?" Min-Ji questioned.

Giving her a smile, she answered, "I'm pretty sure there's going to be a red notice in my locker tomorrow."

Min-Ji opened her mouth to speak but Mi-Na wouldn't hear it.

"You have to fit that part. You have to brush me off, ignore me in front of the others. It's the only may to be sure they'll leave you alone." Mi-Na suggested, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"But, it's my fault. Why would they-"

"I couldn't keep my mouth shut. I did declare war on him, remember?" Min-Ji couldn't think of a reply.

"So, if you still want to hang out after all of this, we can only do so after school, alright?" Bidding her a goodnight, Mi-Na went home while Min-Ji watched her disappeared from view.

... _Scene Change_

Hm, predictable, he's so easy to read, she thought. She pluck the golden colored skull and cross-bones on crimson paper hanging from her locker, her ears hearing the shouts as the nearby students announced it to the entire school. Sighing, she decided to see what these arrogant students could dish out before she got violent.

Walking into her first class it was obvious but she decided to fake ignorance. Making a scene, Mi-Na continued to look for her lost desk when Ginger decided to mess with her.

"Hello? Crazy person? Where's your desk?" Mi-Na could hear several chuckles from the class but ignored them, "your desk must not be here."

"How could a commoner like you study with us?" Miranda chimed in.

"Why did you come to our school?" Sunny complained, trying to shove her but missed when Mi-Na took a step forward almost causing her to fall. Biting her lip to hold in a laugh, her eyes locked on her book that was covered in insults, these kids aren't too imaginative, she thought. She took a step forward to pick it up when it moved a few inches towards the door. Ah, the invisible wire trick, not back, she thought to herself. The students in the room were having a field-day with this as Mi-Na pretended to put some effort into catching the book.

The chase led her to the middle of a hallway where her destroyed desk sat and she instantly knew that she didn't have a plan for this. What's it going to be? Glue and feathers? Paint? Maybe a few gallons of ice-cream? Wrong, flours and eggs. Not bad, she thought, it seemed they had more of an imagination then she thought. But it was a waste, there had to be at least three dozens eggs and four packs of flour covering her body. She didn't even want to calculate how many pancakes or waffles she could've made. She was surprised when she caught the tearful eyes of Min-Ji before the girl jetted up the stairs.

She was thankful that she grew up in the tougher parts of the city, thankful that she develop such a thick skin, but she was livid. Her father worked hard to press the uniform perfectly and now it was probably ruined.

After the students grew bored with her slack of tears or emotion and left, Mi-Na instantly went to the staircase of release some pent up frustration though she was mindful not to be too loud just in case the terror squad came looking for her.

"Surrender? Surrender, my ass," Mi-Na said out loud, "Since I'm Lee Mi-Na, the commoner, you think it's okay to step all over me like this? Did you know that Korea's common people cannot survive without rivalry and patience? You just made the wrong enemy, Gu Jun-Pyo." She sighed.

"Damnit, they waste all this flour just to play a prank!" She complained, eyeing the drying eggs and caked on flour.

Her rant was cut off by a familiar yawn and she instantly tensed at seeing Yoon Ji-Hoo walking up the stairs once again.

"You're really noisy every time I see you." Mi-Na couldn't help but to pout at his words, "You, do you know how to make hot cakes?" She blinked at the random question before listing off the ingredients and steps.

"You make the batter out of flour, eggs, milk, and sugar then you fry it."

"That's pretty simple." There was a brief silence after those words before he stepped closer to her. He gave her a glance over before reaching out of his pocket to pull out an embroiled handkerchief and tried to wipe some of the concoction off her face and shoulders. Mi-Na couldn't help but flinch, sensing her uneasiness he took her hand and placed in her palm before turning to leave.

"Wait, your handkerchief."

"I don't need it," was his reply as he looked back at her.

"Then I'll return it to you after I clean it." She stated.

"I'm not coming here anymore. It's too noisy thanks to a certain someone." He stated before walking off. Mi-Na puffed up her cheeks in annoyance until a certain article in the magazine he left behind caught her eye. So, that's why he asked that random question and here I thought it was a weird way to comfort me, who was I kidding?

... _Scene Change_

Mi-Na managed to get most of it out of her hair before she realized school had been released hours ago. She had a nagging feeling to return to the classroom when she noticed something sitting on her recovered desk. Inching closer, it was an adorable lamb plushie with pigtails and had a school uniform on. Her hand squeezed its arm only to hear Min-Ji's voice saying, "I'm sorry, Mi-Na. Please forgive a cowardly me." Mi-Na couldn't help but to smile at her friend's thoughtfulness especially when her fingers brushes across the fabric of a spare gym uniform.

... _Scene Change_

"I think I'll have to take 30,000 won for this." Kang San stated, looking at the ruined uniform in his hands.

Mi-Na groaned, "I know exactly how much this should be, Ahjussi (a respective term for older men older than thirty, I think)." She couldn't understand why the old man always liked messing with her during desperate times.

"Then you know that uniforms are expensive from the start. And look at the state of these clothes. I cut the cost down a lot because it's a uniform."

"Really? I'm a junior of the cleaners business but you already know that." Mi-Na retorted.

"If you don't like it, then too bad." He shooed her away with his free hand, "Go to the Lee Dry Cleaners next door." He mocked.

"Don't be like that! You know my dad will kill me if he sees it like, like this!" She complained, "please, please, please."

Kang San stared at her pleading form for a few minutes but relented, "Alright, 15,000 won but only if you babysit the twins this weekend, no complaints."

"Ah! Thank you, Ahjussi. You're the best." Mi-Na cheered though internally she was worried about watching the devious twins.

... _Scene Change_

"What's going on here?" Gong Joo exclaimed, slapping Mi-Na on the back after she stuffed rice into her mouth. The action caused her to choke but her mother was too busy ranting, "everyone else is going crazy with diets but you're in here stuffing your face full of food."

"Thanks for caring that I almost joked to death." The seventeen-year-old complained but her mother ignored her.

"You have to diet and get yourself a good body to catch the eyes of the young gentleman. Do we have a lot of money? Do we have a good household name? How dare you take dieting so lightly?" Mi-Na simply ignored her mother's foolishness and continued eating until the bowl was snatched from her.

"I rather survive than diet." She retorted, glaring up at her mother.

"Swimmers, figure skaters, need to have a good body if they want to become stars. Didn't you see Kim Yuna? How can a young person not know the trend?" But Mi-Na was tired of listening to her, snatching the rice bowl, she raced into her bedroom and locked the door. She ignored her mother's shouts as she told Ga-Eul and Uee what has happened this past week.

... _Scene Change_

She was ready to kill Gu Jun-Pyo, the asshole had sent his followers to fill the pool with water bottles, soda cans, plastic bags, candy wrappers, and such. So, imagine her surprise when all she wanted to do was so for a quick swim before heading to class. It took at least an hour to clean up and she was exhausted.

She was in the process of putting on her school jacket when something caught her eye, a boy, he wasted no time in trying to grab her but she kicked him with enough force to slam him into the lockers; however, she failed to realize the two other boys with him and they pinned her down with relative ease.

She couldn't believe this was happening. Was Gu Jun-Pyo willing to go this far? Her legs kicked out trying to land a hit anywhere she could while her arms are being pinned down. One of the boys tried to cover her mouth but her teeth sunk so deep into his skin, he started to bleed.

"Damnit, hold her down!" One of them shouted when Mi-Na managed to hit the side of his face.

"I'm trying!"

"Are you guys having a group training?" Everyone stilled their actions when they heard Yoon Ji-Hoo's voice. He was dressed in while like always, looking like an angel coming from the sky to save the day. He walked towards them and leaned down closer to Mi-Na.

"Didn't you forget something in that pancake recipe you gave me?" He questioned.

Mi-Na couldn't understand this guy, "What?"

"I did as you instructed. But it didn't rise."

She couldn't believe she was going to answer this but it slipped from her mouth, "did you add baking powder?"

"Yes. That. And they sell the pancake mix." She didn't have the faintest idea what he was talking about.

"Let go," she hissed to the boy holding her in a chokehold. Then Ji-Hoo asked them why they were still there.

"That...Jun-Pyo sunbae." One of them stuttered.

"None of your business." Ji-Hoo replied coldly. The boys exchanged looks before running off. Delicately touching her throat, Mi-Na looked up when Ji-Hoo wrapped a towel around her trembling body.

He kneeled in front of her, "you're getting goose bumps," he stated softly. Mi-Na couldn't help it, she released a breathless laugh. When he stood, Mi-Na decided to speak.

"Sunbae," he faced her again, "you probably didn't mean to but thank you." He stared at her for a second before leaving without another word. Finally alone, Mi-Na allowed the silent tears to cascade down her face.

... _Scene Change_

"Mi-Na, are you really alright?" Uee questioned, noticing how downcast she was.

"Don't worry about me, Uee." She replied, ruffing her hair much to the fashionista's dismay.

"Those F4! I thought of cutting them some slack because of their good looks..." Ga-Eul complained, sweeping the floor.

"Birds of a feather flock together. The four of them are always together right?" Yoo Ji asked, cleaning the coffee mugs.

"It's not really like that." Mi-Na denied.

"Why not?" Ga-Eul countered.

"One of them is a little different." Mi-Na confessed.

"Really? Who?" The two girls leaned closer with anticipation but Mi-Na wouldn't say anymore. Subconsciously, her finger tips brushed against the soft cloth hidden in her pocket and a smile came across her face.

* * *

 **Author's Notes** : There will be a link to ALL of her outfits on my profile.

In terms of the "cast" here's the list for this chapter:

 _Park Shin Hye_ as Lee Mi-Na

 _Kimora Lee Simmons_ as Gong Joo

 _Park Ji Bin_ (older) as Kang San

 _Gong Yoo_ as Han

 _Ken Jeong a_ s Manager Oh

H _ong Jong Hyeon a_ s Yoo Ji

 _Lee Jong Suk_ as Tae Suho

 _Seung Ah Yoon_ as Hyori

 _Yoo In Na_ as Uee

 _The rest of the cast_ (F4, Lee Min-Ha, her father, Mr. Kang, Oh Mi-Ji, Sunny, Ginger, Miranda, Ga-Eul, and so on) are still the same

 **Comments? Suggestions? I need feedback! Please review, favorite, and/or follow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Men Over Boys**

 _Chapter 02_

Finally she could breathe since the last customer had left, Mi-Na was thankful that Ga-Eul and Uee had left a few hours earlier otherwise she would've went crazy from their constant questions about 'her mysterious prince' as they called him since she refused to give up anymore information.

She honestly knew why she liked him but at the same time she didn't know how she could've developed this, this crush on him since most of the times they've met she's either made a fool of herself, pissed him off, or he made fun of her and left. She was confused with her feelings, maybe it wasn't even a crush. Perhaps she was only mesmerized by his insanely good looks, impressive music talent, and natural charisma, that and he had helped her out a few times.

She was wiping down the last table with Tae-Suho and Yoo Ji sweeping the floors and washing the dishes, respectively when Han walked over to her.

"Hey, Minnie. Take this home." Han somewhat commanded, forcefully placing a box of delicious pastries in Mi-Na's hand. She blinked before raising an eyebrow at her older-brother figure.

"What's this for?" She asked, holding the box at eye-level.

He smiled, "I know you have a crush on one of those boys, think of this as a good luck charm." He whispered, winking before walking away, leaving a crimson-faced Mi-Na in his wake.

"Stupid, Han!" Mi-Na shouted but he knew she was really just thanking him.

If Han suspected she had feelings for 'her mysterious prince' then she probably did, he was never wrong about these things but this also confused her a great deal. Why did she have to like such a complicated person?

After Mi-Na exchanged good nights with her family away from family, also known as her co-workers and boss, she decided to absentmindedly ride her bike through the city. It had just gotten dark, the air was crisp, and the beautiful multi-colored lights of various advertisements caused the scene around her to glitter. She happened to look to her left to catch a glimpse of Min Seo-Hyun's, her idol, newest commercial and couldn't help but to be in awe.

"Wow, she's always so pretty." She complimented before continuing on.

Several minutes later, she caught the sight of Yoon Ji-Hoo who was leaning against a lit-billboard of Min Seo-Hyun, a gentle smile on his face as if he was remembering something precious. Mi-Na blinked, not sure if she wanted to interrupt the moment or not.

"Oh, Sunbae likes her too?" She called out to him. He seemed to tense before backing away almost in an embarrassed fashion but Mi-Na decided not to tease him although she wanted to.

"You know, touching the advertisement like that will get your hands dirty." She scolded, reaching into her shoulder bag, she begun to pull out several wads of tissue. Deciding that should suffice, Mi-Na kicked out the bike stand and begun to wipe down the advertisement unaware of Yoon Ji-Hoo's outstretched hand or the brief smile on his face as she unknowingly rejected him.

Mi-Na backed up to stand at his side, "She's really pretty, isn't she?" But she didn't allow him to respond, "She's just like a goddess who descended to Earth." She admired.

"Goddess?" He questioned, not even glancing at her.

"That's right. Not only is her face pretty but she's very smart and caring as well. She's donated almost all the money she's earned as a model. Oh, and not too long ago, she passed the French International Lawyer exam." Mi-Na's words held as strong degree of admiration and fondness that Ji-Hoo's curiosity picked up on.

"You know this woman?"

Mi-Na smiled as he looked down at her, "Personally? No, but she's my idol." She declared, giving a small dosage of aegyo.

Ji-Hoo chuckled while looking back at Seo-Hyun's beautiful face, "Idol?"

"Yes. Although everyone thought that she would take over her parents' company after she graduated, I didn't think so." Mi-Na was unaware that Ji-Hoo was looking at her again, "I've always thought that she would do something even greater. On every school holiday, she would go to Africa, Afghanistan, oh and she went to Tibet not long ago too, to help with their schooling or making sure they were being fed." She paused for a moment, "Though it's just my imagination talking, I hope someday that she marries someone of royalty or someone who may become President. Like Diana or Audrey Hepburn, a princess who contributes to world peace. Something like that." She finished with a bright smile on her face.

"She's just a model." Ji-Hoo replied.

Mi-Na rolled her eyes, "So? Didn't the French President divorce his wife to be with a model? Who knows? Maybe she'll be with the next French President or some European prince, they could fall in love with her at first sight and ask for her hand in marriage. Don't you think so?"

Mi-Na was obliviously to Ji-Hoo's emotional and mental dilemma when she asked so of course she would be confused and slightly hurt at his cold reply.

"Every time I see you, I find you to be so noisy and irritating." Mi-Na took a step back as if he physically pushed her and watched as he walked away from her.

"It was simply my imagination talking." She muttered, not thinking he would hear her.

"What would you know?" He shot back over his shoulder before disappearing from view.

"What did I say wrong?" But the question was left unanswered.

... _Scene Change_

Dinner with her family was always a sight to see and it wasn't unusually to see Kang San staring at his computer screen, breathing it in like it was air but the words that came out of his mouth had her choking on her food.

"Wow! This is going to make headline news. Noona, it says that there'a girl pregnant at your school." Her mother instantly shoved him away to take a look herself while her father followed closely behind. Mi-Na simply kept eating knowing that they were going to recite the article out loud.

"Miss K, a second year student in Shinhwa High School, has been spotted going in and out of the obstetrics hospital." Kang San read.

"Second year, Miss K. Mi-Na!" The seventeen-year-old almost dropped her chopsticks, "Is there a possibility that she's in your class? If it's Miss K, is her surname Kim?" Gong Joo questioned. Mi-Na rolled her eyes, why did everyone forget that she's a third year?

"Or it can be Kang." Kang San suggested.

"Or Kwon." Bong chimed in.

"The world is in a mess now. How can a second year student in high school get pregnant?" Mi-Na wanted to slap her forehead. Really, dad- she thought - there's something called unprotected sex.

"How can such a thing happen to a prestigious school like Shinhwa High? Oh, my! What's wrong with these rich kids doing such a thing?" Gong Joo exclaimed.

She simply tuned them out and continuing with her dinner while eyeing the almost empty pastry box on the table.

... _Scene Change_

Mi-Na was well-aware of the buzz surrounding her as she entered the school, ears covered by stylish headphones as she dropped in her seat, looking through her phone at the unread messages. She could hear all the whispers, could see all the horrible words and insults on the blackboard, and she could feel all the mocking stares digging daggers into her body but she continued to play dumb. She realized that the article was about her as soon as she stepped on school grounds. She was almost at her limit with Gu Jun-Pyo. He was taking this to a totally new level; pulling pranks and bullying her was one thing but to purposely ruin her integrity was other.

From the corner of her eye, she could see the Three Witches strutting up to her desk but paid them no mind until she was sure her messages went through, pocketing her phone, she turned towards them.

"What do I owe this lovely greeting?" Mi-Na said before any of them could speak.

Ginger mockingly laughed before asking, "How is the baby? I heard you went for a check-up." Mi-Na could hear the class's murmurs and gossip as they watched from the sidelines.

"Who's the father? Can you even remember his name?" Miranda chirped in. Mi-Na's infamous temper was reaching new heights, she knew she was at the point of reverting to her cold bitchy face the more the three continued to spout out nonsense.

"Are you kidding? She probably can't even remember his face!" Sunny exclaimed, chuckling.

"Oh, that's funny." Mi-Na laughed, coldly, "You would think you would have to have sex to make a kid, right? But that would be impossible because I still have my virginity, can you say the same?" That statement wiped the smirks off their faces, "Better yet, wouldn't I be the first to know? After all, a girl has to spread her legs before a boy can enter but you three probably know everything about that, wouldn't you?"

The room was dead quiet as the majority of the class stared at her in disbelief, never had they seen or spoke so brutally even when they were destroying her things and rubbing her financial situation in her face. This was a side that scared them because now she was unpredictable.

Before Ginger could retort, Mi-Na continued harshly, "Batting your fake eyelashes, flipping your extensions over your shoulder, and spreading your legs for any boy richer than your parents even if it's as clear as day that he's not interested in you. Poor thing." Mi-Na smiled, patting the stunned Ginger's shoulder before walking out of the classroom with a suffocating air around her was almost in the form of a demon visage.

... _Scene Change_

When Mi-Na appeared, Jun-Pyo released a scoff, "Speak of the devil."

"What are you talking about?" Woo-Bin questioned, not looking up from his card game with Yi-Jung.

"I was right, wasn't I? She came looking for me." The Don Juan and Casanova of the group looked up and were surprised at the sudden appearance of Lee Mi-Na. Ji-Hoo instantly noticed the tension in her body as he looked up at her almost in a concerned manner.

"If you came to apologize, you're too late." Jun-Pyo commented, not even looking at her.

"Why the fuck would I do that?" Four pairs of astonished eyes locked on her eerily calm form.

"What did you say?" Jun-Pyo questioned her, completely taken aback by her vulgar words.

"Are you deaf? Why the fuck would I apologize to someone like you? In your world does the victim apologize to the culprit?" She shouted, throwing a pile of flyers about her fake pregnancy on his sitting form. The other members of the F4 exchanged worried glances, she had never been this angry before so what rumor did Jun-Pyo spread this time to cause such a reaction?

"What did you say?" He repeated, heatedly, standing.

But Mi-Na was done talking, getting into position; her feet spread, stance firm, small hands balled into fists, and a look of determination and absolute fury set in stone on her face.

"You... What are you doing?" Jun-Pyo demanded, eyeing her with caution.

"I'm done playing this childish game with you." Was the only thing she said before executing a perfect roundhouse kick into his face, sending him crashing to the ground. Woo-Bin released a shocked but impressed laugh, Yi-Jung couldn't help but to smirk, and Ji-Hoo stared at Mi-Ha with admiration. Jun-Pyo wiped his lower lip, only to see a faint smudge of blood on his finger tip.

"Did you see me sleeping around?! Did you even see me holding hands with a guy!? How dare you spread all those rumors! Out of all the crap you've pulled, this is the lowest thing you've ever done. If you keep doing these filthy tricks, I'll kill you." Mi-Na gave him a piercing glare before leaving the room.

A few minutes later, she only had on thought in her head, "What the fuck did I just do!?"

... _Scene Change_

She could admit it, she was scared, correction, she was terrified to think of what Jun-Pyo was scheming in his curly head to get back at her with. Another public humiliation? Something worse than trashing her pool and spreading vile rumors? Going after her family's businesses? She really hoped he wasn't that low.

Embarrassingly, she was sneaking around school grounds trying to either get a glance at Jun-Pyo and go the opposite direction or to get to class without running into any of the F4. She was pretty sure if Woo-Bin or Yi-Jung saw her, they would let Jun-Pyo know; Ji-Hoo on the other hand, she wasn't sure about but she didn't want to take any chances. She was so focused on her surveillance, she didn't even noticed the four men in black until one of them spoke.

"Are you Miss Lee Mi-Na?" She looked at them suspiciously before deciding to lie.

"No, I think she's in the library." She replied, trying to smile to avoid suspicion.

But one of the man showed the supposedly leader a picture and she deflated.

The leader sighed, "We need you to come with us for a while."

"What? Where to?" Mi-Na questioned, her back against the brick staircase wall, "I'm a little busy right now, can't you come back later?"

"We have orders to take you with us, immediately." Mi-Na felt a shiver run down her spine, already knowing she wasn't going to like where this was going.

"From who?"

She could tell him was getting annoyed from the tone of his voice and the exasperated look on his face, "you'll know when you come with us."

"I'm sorry, I have to go to my part-time time. So, I'll be leaving first. Sorry." Mi-Na took two steps backwards, eyeing the men warily.

"Miss Lee Mi-Na, you have to come with us." He repeated.

Mi-Na stared at them for a moment before turning heel and taking off. She could hear their pounding footsteps. The chase continued for about half an hour and she was exhausted, thinking they had probably given up, she had foolishly let down her guard only to get snatched by the arms from behind and dragged to a black, unmarked car.

"Let go! Are you trying to kidnap me!?" Mi-Na shouted as she was shoved into the backseat, a man in black flanked her on both sides.

"Ouch!" The one on the right shouted when she managed to punch him in the stomach.

"This wouldn't happen if you would leave me alone!" She shot back, elbowing the man on the left when he tried to reach for her again.

"Stop moving!" The one in the passenger seat shouted as the one on the right tried to hold her down again.

"Then let me out of here!" She retorted, kicking the back of the seat and trying to get out of the car when a white cloth filled her vision. She slapped the cloth-filled hand away from her, maneuvering her face away, and trying to reach for the door handle while shoving the man's face out of her way. But the cloth was shoved onto her nose, loosing strength, she fell unconscious in seconds.

... _Scene Change_

Lavender was the first thing that came to mind as she breathed inhaled, it was then did she notice that her body was being touched and she instantly opened to eyes to see four women standing over her dressed in white.

"There's no need to do liposuction, right?" One questioned.

"There's no fat, just muscles. There'll be no effect even if you do it." Another answered.

"You've prepared the laser already, right?" A third inquired.

"We'll have to wax her before that." The last advised.

What the hell is going on here, she thought and before she could voice her thoughts, one of them ripped the wax paper off her toned legs, causing her to release a surprised scream. The next thing Mi-Na knew - she was having her hair washed, conditioned, and styled into delicate waves around her shoulders, glittery yellow eyeshadow was being applied to her eyelids, her nails were French manicured with a simple design in white, and a pale pink lip-gloss was applied to make her full lips more pronounced.

Half an hour later, a stylist was holding dozen of dresses against her body - trying to find the perfect match when two-colored sweetheart dress with black lace trimming along the bust caught her expert eyes. The dress was then paired with a cute pair of black ankle-strapped, rounded-toe pumps. Her accessories included a round-blue CZ pendant patistche necklace in silver with matching stud earrings and a matching crystal tapered cluster cuff-bracelet

Minutes later, Mi-Na was being led through what seemed to be an endless hallway; on her right and left were beautiful rooms decorated with dark-stained wood trimming, vibrant colors, extravagant fixtures, plush Persian rugs, and priceless furnishings. She was afraid to touch anything, everything was too beautiful to ruin with her finger marks. Even from her point of view in the hallway, she could see a vast landscape with a pond around the size of an Olympic pool, trees dotted the lush grass and blue mountains could be seen out into the distance.

She caught the eye of several maids who quickly averted their eyes from hers but she could feel their questioning and curious stares when they thought she wasn't looking.

"Everyone is very curious." Butler Wong mused, catching on to the glances, "This is the first time such a thing has happened. It's the first time our Young Master has brought a girl home."

But she didn't know why she was here and who brought her here in order for her to be dolled up. So she decided to ask the middle-aged man leading her, "Can I ask something?"

"Yes." He encouraged, stopping to face her. Mi-Na couldn't help but to play with the hem of the dress.

"This, this is still Korea, right?" She inquired, nervously.

Butler Wong flashed a small smile, "Yes, that's right."

"Then is this Cheong Wa Dae (Blue House/Korean President's house)? Or something like that?" She asked, following after him with quick steps.

"No." Was his short reply. Mi-Na frowned at the lack of information he was giving.

"Can I ask another question?"

"Yes, of course, Miss."

Mi-Na laughed, "I'm not a Miss. Just call me Mi-Na. Lee Mi-Na." She insisted.

"Yes, Miss Lee Mi-Na." She silently huffed at his stubbornness.

She decided to try a more direct approach, "Why am I here?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure about that either, Miss."

"Then where are we going?"

He stopped suddenly stopped in front of a door, "We're already here. He's waiting for you just beyond the stairs."

Mi-Na glanced back and forth between him and the door with uncertainty, building up the nerve, she gave a brief nod towards Butler Wong and entered. She couldn't help but to admire the grand chocolate brown with gold trim staircase and the lavish room. She continued on down the stairs and into the hallway until her eye caught the silhouette of a young man, around her age, looking out the window with his back facing her.

No fucking way, she thought, instantly recognizing his frame before he even turned to face her. She stood face-to-face with the one and only Gu Jun-Pyo.

"Don't tell me this is your house." Although she already knew the answer to that.

"Yes." He confirmed, walking closer to her and she instantly went into defensive mode.

"Why did you bring me here? What do you want?"

"I've already done what I wanted." He smirked. Mi-Na forced herself not to punch him in the face when he firmly held her shoulders in order for her to face the mirror beside them, "Look. You, yourself, are shocked, right? Money can even turn an ugly duckling into a heron. I also see why you choose a bigger uniform now, you really do measure up to your nickname 'Wonder Woman', eh?"

She rolled her eyes, ignoring the Wonder Woman comment, "It's swan. But that doesn't matter. What are you up to now? Who asked you to do this?" She accused, eyeing him with distrusting eyes.

"Hey, commoner. If you like me, just say so." Mi-Na stared at him as if he's finally lost his mind and he chuckled before continuing, "Right, you like to talk in opposites, don't you?"

"Gu Jun-Pyo, there's a limit to the jokes you make. This is illegal kidnapping, it's a crime!" She couldn't understand what he was thinking.

He scoffed in annoyance, "Nobody's around, so you can be honest about liking me here." He stared at her as if he was waiting for her to admit her dying love for him but she simply raised an eyebrow at him, "From now on, I'll be willing to make an exception and recognize you outside of school." Mi-Na's mouth dropped at the nerve of this guy but of course he took it the wrong way, "What? Does this explosive proposal scare you silly? Shall I repeat myself? If you just do as I say and when nobody's around I can treat you as the Almighty Jun-Pyo's girlfriend." He leaned closer to her face causing Mi-Na to angle herself away. "Understand?"

"You're crazy." She declared, he simply watched her.

"Has your brain been deteriorated from eating too much greasy food?" But he didn't respond, "forget it. I'm leaving." Mi-Na had only turned her heel and took two steps forward before he blocked her.

"You're the one whose brain has something wrong with it." He shot back, he sounded offended.

"Step aside while I'm still being nice. Or do you want another busted lip?" She threatened.

"Do you know how much money I spent on you from head to toe? One hundred million won."

"What!?" Mi-Na's mouth dropped.

"That's right. But that's nothing. If you're with me, you can enjoy more than that everyday."

Mi-Na only narrowed her eyes at him.

"What? Are you saying you don't want it? Are you crazy?" He couldn't believe this girl.

"First, you constantly humiliate me in school. Second, you kidnapped me and had me dolled up to fit you're lifestyle, and now you're trying to pay me to be your girlfriend. How can I still be in the right state of mind?"

Jun-Pyo couldn't say anything but Mi-Na wasn't finished yet.

"Every-time I see your face, it feels like bugs are crawling underneath my skin." He was taken aback.

Mi-Na begun to strip herself of the jewelry; first the earrings, then the necklace, and finally the bracelet. She was about to take off the dress when she remembered that she was being watched and she didn't have the slightest idea where her clothes could be.

"Get my uniform now!"

Silence descended upon the room as several maids ran around the mansion to find her clothing. Jun-Pyo was feeling a swirl of emotions, the most pronounced being embarrassment, anger, confusion, and surprisingly longing. How could this one girl stir up so many emotions inside of him, some he's never felt before?

"And another thing," she waited until he faced her, "it seems you don't know but friends can't be bought with money. You use your heart to reach out to them." Finishing her little lecture, she turned to walk away but was stopped by his voice.

"There's nothing that can't be bought by money. Tell me. Is there such a thing?" Mi-Na turned to face him, "Is there really something that can't be bought using all the money in this world? If you're that confident, tell me right now, commoner."

Mi-Na smiled, "You can't buy happiness or love. You can't buy loyalty or understanding. You can try to buy any of those things but they will never be genuine. That's why money can't buy them." She turned and disappeared from his sight.

... _Scene Change_

Mi-Na had been pulling her long hair into a messy bun and redressed in her school uniform when she realized she was still wearing the ankle-strap heels and sighed dramatically. She was already about a mile from the entrance of the house but figured where she was standing was still his property judging from the style of the fence.

"Crap, how could I forget about the shoes?" She scolded herself. Quickly taking them off and tossing them over the nine-feet high fence, she abruptly turned around when she heard a motorcycle racing up the street. She pressed herself against the fence, she somewhat relaxed when Yoon Ji-Hoo's face was revealed.

"You again?" Mi-Na blew the bangs out of her eyes in irritation, whispering, "shouldn't that be my line."

She was still weary around him due to her supposed crush on him and his cold words from before but since he followed her to a nearby bench after calling Yoo Ji to pick her up, she decided to test the waters a bit.

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Home." She was actually surprised he answered but didn't try to make any more conversation, but she was once again stunned when he continued to speak, "You?"

"I'm going home too just waiting for my ride." She replied, looking away from him.

She could see his eyes traveled down her legs and something stirred within her, "In this manner?"

Mi-Na sighed, "A situation came up," then pouted when he started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Every time I see you, you're always in a dramatic situation."

"Now that you mention it, I suppose it does seem that way." She released a soft laugh before glaring in the opposite direction before a question popped up in her mind, "Can I ask you something?" She inhaled deeply when she felt his eyes on her, "Is there anything in this world that can't be bought with money? Even if you give millions of dollars, you'll never be able to get it." She felt as though Jun-Pyo probably didn't understand what she was trying to tell him so maybe getting an answer from someone of his social class would be better.

"Air," it was so simple that she couldn't help but stare at him before the two shared a laugh, "Of course! Why didn't I think of that?"

Mi-Na froze when she felt his slender fingers ruffle her hair and froze, she almost didn't hear him say, "You're a really interesting kid," as he stood up.

Ji-Hoo shuffled through his things and tossed a pair of shoes at her which she caught, "Wear them. If you walk like that around here, you'll get caught." Was he actually teasing her?

She watched as he disappeared from view and couldn't keep the smile that came across her face, she almost didn't hear Yoo Ji call out to her.

"Let me guess, you got to see your prince charming, eh?" He mocked as soon as she slid into the seat of the BMW. Mi-Na instantly blushed and looked at him with wide eyes.

"I saw the whole time." He admitted with a smile as he pulled off.

"But...you, Hyung (Older Brother)!" Mi-Na slapped his shoulder in embarrassment, not even able to deny it.

"No need to be embarrassed, it's nice to see you so flushed after so long." He teased, pinching her cheek with his free hand. The ride to her house was pleasant and after promising to be honest with him about her newfound crush, he allowed her to enter the house. She waited until everyone was sleeping before she meticulously cleaning the shoes in order to return them to Ji-Hoo the following day.

... _Scene Change_

Mi-Na had waited for Yoon Ji-Hoo at the rooftop for twenty minutes but decided to go to their lounge room and dropped them off, she honestly wouldn't know what to say to him, after-all he didn't seem like the type to enjoy 'thank-yous'. She had just walked into the room when Yi-Jung and Woo-Bin appeared.

"Who this? Ah, isn't this Gu Jun-Pyo's mortal enemy, Wonder Woman?" Yi-Jung teased.

"Why are you here? Jun-Pyo isn't here yet." Woo-Bin questioned and informed.

"Why would I come find him?" She retorted, giving them a look.

"Aren't those Ji-Hoo's sport shoes?" Woo-Bin pointed out.

"Please help me return them to him." She said, holding out the bag towards Yi-Jung who agreed.

"Excuse me." She said, before bowing and trying to go around them when Yi-Jung held out a hand to stop her.

"Wait a moment. Have a cup of tea before you leave." He suggested, flashing his signature smile.

...

"Did you really say that to Jun-Pyo?" Woo-Bin questioned in amazement and at Mi-Na's nod, he continued, "Wow, you're really amazing." He acknowledged.

"Why do you say that?" She asked, after taking a small bite of the cookie.

"Because no one has ever shown such anger to him before." Yi-Jung informed.

"Ah, I see." Mi-Na commented before taking a small sip of honey tea.

"Oh, it's Seo-Hyun." Woo-Bin announced, looking at the TV from over Mi-Na's shoulder who also glanced to look.

"She should be coming back soon, right?" Yi-Jung asked.

"I think so, Ji-Hoo must be really happy." Woo-Bin mused.

Mi-Na knew it was none of her business but she couldn't help but to be curious so she decided to dance around and see what information the two would offer her, "Have the four of you known each other for a very long time?"

"Yes, from kindergarten til now." Woo-Bin volunteered. Mi-Na simply nodded, loosing her confidence and having second thoughts of even asking what she wanted.

"You seem to have something that you're really curious about." Mi-Na forced herself not to blush, was she that easy to read? "Ask us. We'll tell you if we know." Yi-Jung encouraged, "Take it as if we're repaying you."

"What?" Mi-Na couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"It's been really fun for us lately. All thanks to you." Woo-Bin clarified.

Mi-Na could've took that two ways; either he's saying that she was their source of entertainment or that they enjoyed having her around, she decided to go with the latter just to make herself feel wanted, "Are Ji-Hoo Sunbae and Min Seo-Hyun acquainted?" Though that wasn't the word she wanted to use.

Both of them chuckled simultaneously, "Acquainted?"

"When Ji-Hoo was five, he got into a car accident," Mi-Na subconsciously traced the faint outline on her lower side, "His parents died on the spot, leaving him as the only survivor. Then, he treated into autism, ignoring everyone around him. The person who pulled Ji-Hoo back to the normal world was Min Seo-Hyun. To us, she's just our childhood playmate, our Noona, and our friend. But to Ji-Hoo, she's his first love, girlfriend, and mother." Yi-Jung informed.

... _Scene Change_

"How pretty. How can someone be so pretty? Her parents must be really happy, having a daughter like her." Gong Joo insisted as she stared into the TV which was showing yet another commercial starring Min Seo-Hyun.

"That's Min Seo-Hyun, right Mom?" Kang San questioned, taking a bit of his rice.

"Yes. God is really unfair. Some people are pretty, smart, and have a good family background. Yet, others..." Gong Joo sneered at Mi-Na from her seat. Bong tried to compliment Mi-Na who only stood up from the table, leaving her food half-eaten.

"You're done eating?" Gong Joo inquired, looking surprised.

"I don't have an appetite anymore." Was the only thing she said before closing her bedroom door. In all honestly, her mother's words didn't even faze her, her mind was racing with thoughts concerning Ji-Hoo and Seo-Hyun.

"My crush is in love with my idol, how ironic is that?" Mi-Na mused to herself as she held the handkerchief to the light, her eyes tracing the delicate lettering of his initials. She couldn't help but smile softly as she remembered when he tried to wipe the drying eggs and flour from her body, with a heavy sigh, she neatly placed the cloth in her drawer and made a promise to herself not to fall in love with Yoon Ji-Hoo since he already belonged to Min Seo-Hyun.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : I'm not sure if anyone's enjoying this story so until I get feedback this will be the last chapter I'll post.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Thank you Flor94 for the review. I'm glad you like the story. Also, thank you Mrs. Emmett Cullen's Wife and sakuritakiss for following. I hope you enjoy it.

 **Men Over Boys**

Chapter 3

She knew she shouldn't look at him but her eyes were always drawn to him. She couldn't help but admire him. Snap out of it, she scolded herself, you're only going to hurt yourself if you keep doing this.

"Hey! Lee Mi-Na!" When Mi-Na heard Ginger's voice, she knew she was in for trouble. The Three Witches were still pissed at her truthful statements she had announced about them a few days ago, the same day that she roundhouse kicked Gu Jun-Pyo to the ground.

Shockingly, she caught the ball with both hands before it slammed into her face much to Ginger's annoyance. However, her nose started to bleed from the cold weather and she went to the restroom but not before tossing the ball at full force to the uncoordinated Miranda.

Sometimes I hate winter, Mi-Na complained as she gently washed the blood from her nose. She heard a fake cough from behind her but didn't have to turn to know who is was.

"Don't move." He commanded, trying to wipe it off with a washcloth when Mi-Na elbowed him away from her. She wasn't in the mood to deal with him, she didn't understand what was running threw his head now.

"Go away." She hissed, looking away from him, she hated herself that she was crying for no reason at all.

"What were you thinking? Letting yourself get hit in the face like that?" He retorted that's when she figured out that he only saw her nosebleeding and assumed that Ginger had hit her. But she didn't say anything to prove him wrong.

"Don't be like that?" He pleaded.

"Like what?" She inquired, her angered eyes wet with unleashed tears.

"Don't cry. It doesn't suit you." He replied, glancing away from her.

"What's it to you?" She couldn't help it, she needed to unleash her frustration, and he was the perfect target, after-all he was the one who caused all her torment since she entered this school, "Do I have to get your permission to cry now? Aren't you the happiest when I'm crying and hurting?" She accused, heatedly.

He blinked as though her words hurt for a split second, "Is that all you can say to the person who came to help you?"

"Who asked for your help?" She mocked, "Who asked for your help!? If everyone died and you were the last person on Earth, I still wouldn't accept your help. I'd rather bleed to death than be indebted to you." She confessed before trying to walk away when he snatched her wrist and pulled her back.

"Hey. W-what is it that you hate so much about me? Huh? What are you not satisfied about me?" Jun-Pyo couldn't for the life of him understand this girl, "I'm good looking, I'm tall, I'm smart, I'm rich. How? How can you hate Gu Jun-Pyo? Are you really that stupid?"

"It seems like you still don't understand. I dislike everything about you! The way you look, the way you walk, how you talk down to other people, and your stupid curly hair. I hate everything!"

"Did you take the wrong medicine?" He shot back, miffed.

"I haven't finished speaking yet. It's such an eyesore to see you wear whatever you please to school when the rest of us follow the dress-code. And picking on weaker kids for fun with your red cards is childish and unacceptable. And your thoughtlessness is the worst!"

He released a sound that sounded like something between a gasp and a scoff, "You-"

"You want me to repeat myself? All in all, Gu Jun-Pyo, is what I hate the most. I hate everything about you!" With that declaration, Mi-Na disappeared from his sight, once again leaving him speechless.

... _Scene Change_

"What?! Twenty million won?" Uee gasped as she almost dropped a tray of mugs.

"How can a school trip cost that much? That's ridiculous." Tae Sun accused, crossing his arms.

"Sorry, I would help out but I'm in debt up to my neck." Han replied before she could even look at him.

"Are all the students going?" Hyori asked, reading the newspaper.

"Well, I'm not." Mi-Na answered.

"So, what are you going to do?" Tae Sun questioned.

"What am I going to do? It's a month long school holiday." Mi-Na whined, ruffling her hair.

"Let's plead to our parents to let us go on a trip. I wonder if there's anyway where we can play and earn money." Ga-Eul suggested.

"I wish I could go. My mom's forcing me to attend my cousin's wedding." Uee complained, placing a hand on her cheek.

Hyori sighed, "I'm behind in two classes, count me out." Everyone else couldn't go for different reasons though Mi-Na could tell they wanted to.

"It's going to be the South Sea." Manager Oh declared but nobody paid attention to him.

A few minutes later, Ga-Eul managed to get us to go on a fishing trip using her uncle's boat for a few days. The two girls cheered at the upcoming trip.

"Didn't I tell you girls you would go. You should start believing in the constellations." Manager Oh tsked.

... _Scene Change_

"To catch fish, we went to the sea. To catch fish, we grabbed the bait." Mi-Na and Ga-Eul sung side-by-side in perfect harmony. However, the two paused to look at each other when they said two different phrases.

"I thought it was put them in." Ga-Eul asked before both of them busted out laughing and continued to sing. Hours later, both girls had dozed off to the sound of the waves and the bird calls when they were rudely awakened.

"Hey, Dry Cleaner." Mi-Na shifted slightly, oh no, now I'm hearing his voice in my dreams, this is the worst, she complained to herself.

"Ah, can you hear me? Commoner!" Ga-Eul was the first to open her eyes.

"What is that? Am I still dreaming?" Mi-Na murmured.

"I don't think so..." Ga-Eul trailed off, gasping at the massive cruise ship which of course it was named the Shinhwa Cruise.

"But I keep hearing that irritating guy's voice. It must be a nightmare." Mi-Na concluded, her eyes still closed.

"Um, Mi-Na. You might want to look over there." Ga-Eul suggested, she did as she was told only see Gu Jun-Pyo's smirking face along with Woo-Bin, Yi-Jung, and the third and fourth year classes, standing on deck.

"I heard the commoner went to the sea." He announced into the megaphone.

"Why are you here!?" Mi-Na shouted. She had finally thought she would catch a break from anything that had the name Shinhwa attached to it but it seemed as though all those hopes were dashed, "Aren't you suppose to be in Europe?"

"We've gone there once or twice already. It'll be boring to go back, don't you think? We wanted to look for a new place and somebody recommended coming here. What a total coincidence, huh?" That was complete bullshit, Mi-Na thought to herself, but how did he know where she was? The only ones who knew were in the coffee shop and her family. He wouldn't have placed a track on her, right? Or did he have people spying on her, the mere thought of either of the possibilities sent shivers down her spine, "I had no idea you'd be here, Dry Cleaner." He even had the nerve to laugh.

"Then go on your own route! Pretend not to know me and I'd be really grateful!" Mi-Na shot back.

"That boat is just made of wood. Will it be Ok?" He questioned. Mi-Na blinked, was that concern in his voice? No way.

"Even though it's small, it's still a boat." She insisted.

"True. You wouldn't drown even if it capsizes. You know how to swim, right? Then let's move out!" Mi-Na and Ga-Eul were forced to keep their balance as the cruise ship created large waves, rocking their fishing boat, as it moved past them.

"Gu Jun-Pyo! You jerk!"

The sun had set and it was around eight o'clock when they reached the dock. The sky and horizon was sparkling with the city lights and bright stars creating a beautiful background. The air was crisp of the winter winds. They could see the Shinhwa students waiting near the street when a white SUV pulled up. Yoon Ji-Hoo got out to allow the beautifully dressed Min Seo-Hyun to step out.

"I-isn't that Min Seo-Hyun?" Ga-Eul gasped, absolutely star-strucken. The couple, arm-in-arm, walked forward to greet the other members of F4, warmly. Mi-Na had to look away to keep herself from staring so she didn't notice when Ji-Hoo's eyes locked on her. However, it wasn't even seconds later that she caught eyes with him but she looked away from him, pulling Ga-Eul with her in the opposite direction until Jun-Pyo appeared in front of her with that annoying smirk on his face.

"Hey, Dry Cleaner."

"What now?" She whined, all she wanted was to wrap herself in a fleece blanket and have a cup of hot chocolate. What's with all these distractions?

"Just admit it. Honestly, you're really happy to meet me at a place like this, right?" He cockily stated, "Tell me. You were very bored on that fishy smelling boat."

"I was very happy before I saw you." She corrected, eyeing him in annoyance.

He sighed as if he was disappointed in her lies, "No matter, since you're a student of our school, you can come if you want to." He said, before walking away, convinced that she would attend simply because he asked her to.

"I don't have any intentions of going." She called to his back but was speechless when Ji-Hoo walked past him to stand in front of her with that damn beautiful smile on his face. No, no, no, why he is here, why does he have to smile at me, she panicked in her head as her heart started to race. She hoped the blush on her face wasn't noticeable.

"There's a welcoming party for that person." He informed, gesturing with his head to Seo-Hyun, " You should come. It'll be fun. You'll come, right?" Ji-Hoo insisted before walking away with another smile on his face.

Mi-Na found herself instantly agreeing, "I'll come. I'm definitely come." She was unaware at the shocked and hurt expression on Jun-Pyo's face nor the look of sadness and confusion on Seo-Hyun's before the model masked it with a smile.

Realizing what she had just said, Mi-Na wanted to slam her head repeatedly into the nearest building. Of course, the Three Witches had to ruin the moment by stepping in front of her.

"I know what you're going to say. I really don't want to go either." Mi-Na spoke before they could open their mouths.

"Come on. Both Jun-Pyo and Ji-Hoo have extended their invitations. It would be rude if you didn't attend." Ginger replied. Mi-Na's eyes narrowed in distrust, what were they scheming now?

"But, they left something out." Sunny interjected.

"Which is?" Mi-Na questioned.

"It's a costume party." Miranda claimed.

... _Scene Change_

"Are you sure about this, Mi-Na? What if they were right and it is a costume party?" Ga-Eul questioned as the got out of the provided transportation to the hotel.

"Are you kidding? Those three have been out to get me since I stepped a foot inside that school. They've done everything they can to sabotage me," Mi-Na informed before scoffing, "tch, this would just be the icing on the cake for them. I'm done playing the victim."

With another encouragement from Ga-Eul and a promise to call to let her know how it went, Mi-Na strutted down the hallway before bowing to the two uniformed guards. She held her breath as they opened the door to see that she was right, it was a ballroom inspired party. Her clothes didn't fit the attire per say but it was a lot better than being embarrassed in a Wonder Woman costume, she couldn't wait to see the looks on the Three Witches' faces.

"Lee Mi-Na! You're late," speak of the devils and they shall appear. She couldn't help but to turn around slowly, savoring the stunned looks on their faces as their eyes widened at the sight of her non-costume clothed body. Because Mi-Na wasn't sure what theme the party was, she decided to go for a dressy-casual. The sweater dress was a pale-blue and white space-dye with a crew neckline, short sleeves, and a handkerchief hemline - that hugged her frame perfectly. Uee allowed her to burrow her matching diamond tennis bracelet and earrings for the occasion, stating that she should knock them dead. Adoring her feet was a pair of white pumps, her full lips were painted with a pale pink-beige lip-gloss, her eyelids were colored with a pale-blue eyeshadow with small hints of silver at the corner of her eyes, and her hair was in loose curls styled in a twisted half-up and half-down hairstyle. All in all, she looked beautiful.

"What's the matter?" Mi-Na teased, "Shocked that even a commoner can dress up nicely?" She was aware of several of the boys staring at her with wonder in their eyes one of which included Gu Jun-Pyo who couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Y-you! What are you wearing?!" Sunny stuttered, gesturing towards her outfit. The four girls were unaware at the attention they were attracting from the nearby listeners including F4 and Seo-Hyun who watched the scene.

"We told you it's a costume party! Why aren't you wearing a costume?" Miranda hissed. Seo-Hyun couldn't help but frown, they had planned to embarrass this girl? For what reason? She did notice how Ji-Hoo tensed from where he sat beside her.

"Oh, that. Did you really think I would believe anything that comes out of your mouths? After you constantly insult me and lie to me for no reason?" Mi-Na retorted, crossing her arms underneath her breasts.

"I'm so sick of seeing you!" Ginger screeched.

Mi-Na rolled her eyes, "You think I enjoy seeing you? You've been nothing but a pain in my side and up until a week ago I've kept my mouth shut and dealt with it but that's over. I'm tired of being your doormat.." Then she paused, allowing that to sink in their heads. "People like you disgust me, you're weak-minded. You think you can treat anyone however you want, this is your wakeup call."

Ginger couldn't listen to her anymore, snatching a glass of red wine from the table, she tossed it all over Mi-Na's dress, ruining it, which caused her to back-up into Ji-Hoo who magically appeared and wrapped his suit jacket around her as Seo-Hyun begun to try to wipe the wine off before it stained. Mi-Na was shocked, of course she expected them to retaliate, she didn't think they would go that far and in such a public place.

"I know why you did this." Seo-Hyun's majestic voice caused Mi-Na to look up at her idol with new found admiration, "But did you know that this just proves how low you are, not her?" This earned stunned gasps of disbelief from the trouble trio before Seo-Hyun glanced to the side, "What are you doing, Ji-Hoo? Hurry and help her to my room." She then left the three girls with a piercing and disgusted glare before following after the two. Jun-Pyo, unnoticed to almost everyone with the exception of Yi-Jung and Woo-Bin, looked torn as he downed a glass of wine, watching as Mi-Na disappeared from view.

... _Scene Change_

Minutes later, Mi-Na founded herself re-dressed and sitting as her idol applied make-up to her face. She felt as though she was in a dream, she never imagined seeing Min Seo-Hyun in person let alone having her kneeling several inches away from her. The fan-girl inside of her was squealing in delight, fainting from shock, and blushing furiously all at the same time.

"Thank you." Mi-Na whispered gratefully, "But you didn't have to go this far."

Seo-Hyun smiled gently, "It's what I like to do so don't feel burdened."

"This isn't a place where I belong," Mi-Na replied back, feeling uncomfortable as she fidgeted.

"Ji-Hoo invited you, right? If you're Ji-Hoo's friend then you're a precious friend to me too."

"No," Mi-Na shook her head in denial. "That was just out of courtesy." A sad but knowing smile came across Seo-Hyun's face.

"No. Ji-Hoo isn't like that," Seo-Hyun denied, placing the make-up on the nearby table, "And to stand up for someone like this, it's the first time I've seen it." She informed gently, a small trace of envy was in her voice but Mi-Na didn't notice it.

"Ji-Hoo Sunbae has always been attentive." Mi-Na unknowingly confessed.

"Ji-Hoo is attentive?" Seo-Hyun was amused, "See what I mean? That's because Mi-Na is a special person." Mi-Na couldn't find the words to reply back so Seo-Hyun continued, "I heard you've suffered a lot because of Jun-Pyo. I also heard that you swore that you'll never bow down to him." She teased, Mi-Na couldn't help but to blush.

"It's because he's lonely," Her idol revealed, "He's hiding his loneliness with violence."

"Oh, I see," Mi-Na commented and instantly Tae-Sun popped into her mind, "I have a friend who's always cold to people he doesn't know or how to react to, is it like that?" She questioned, titling her head to the side.

"Very much so," Seo-Hyun confirmed with a nod, "He is with his parents for a only month each year. From the moment he was born, he wasn't a normal son or friend. He was always treated as the heir of their company. Can you imagine how that feels?"

"No," Mi-Na instantly replied with a shake of her head.

"Don't lose to him." Seo-Hyun smiled with a knowing look in her eyes.

Mi-Na looked up at her idol in confusion, "What?"

Seo-Hyun laughed softly, "I like you, Mi-Na. So, I'll cheer you on."

Mi-Na returned the smile as Seo-Hyun placed last minute touches on her hair before announcing that they were finished and for her to stand up. The model then placed a pair of heels in front of her.

"Wow, they're so pretty." She breathed as she slid her feet into them.

"To women, shoes are the most important. Good shoes take you to good places." Seo-Hyun recited, "You're ready. Shall we go out now?" Seo-Hyun teased, holding a hand out for her to take.

"I'm a bit nervous." Mi-Na whispered trying to remain calm as they walked to the door.

"Don't be," Her idol gently squeezed her hand, "Just remember you have Ji-Hoo and me at your side." She assured.

Everyone's eyes instantly went to Seo-Hyun and the stunningly dressed Mi-Na as they glided into the room. Seo-Hyun whispered a few more words of encouragement before walking off to stand next to Ji-Hoo, who like many such as one Gu Jun-Pyo, couldn't tear their eyes from Mi-Na.

The normally basic dressed Lee Mi-Na was clothed in a black, long-sleeved dress that had a sweetheart-neckline with a pleated tulle overlay, silver multi-button detail on the sleeves, and a fishtail at the back that hugged her figure nicely but still allowed her to move freely due the long slit running up the right side which occasionally flashed her toned and long leg. Her jewelry included a sterling silver, black onyx cable-wrapped style bracelet and the matching pair of hexagon-shaped, black onyx, cable-wrapped earrings. Covering her feet were a pair of black stiletto pumps with diamond-encrusted heels, silver-sparkling eyeshadow lightly covered her upper and bottom eyelid with a noticeable outline of black eyeliner along the bottom, and her hair was tightly waved with a slight curl at the ends that bounced lightly whenever she made the slightest movement or titled her head to the side.

"It's not gentlemanly to ignore such a beautiful lady." Seo-Hyun informed teasingly before pushing Ji-Hoo towards the shy Mi-Na. He found himself unable to stop walking until he was right in front of her and reached out a hand for her to take. It only took her a few seconds for her to place her small hand in his and allowed him to guide her to the middle of the dance floor, fully aware of all the eyes on them.

"I'm sorry," Mi-Na whispered loud enough for only him to hear after he placed a hand on her back and pulled her closer.

Ji-Hoo looked perplexed, "For what?"

"I'm not much of a dancer," She confessed trying to hide the blush from her face, "So, I'm apologizing in advance if I step on your toes." She was pleasantly surprised when a beautiful smile came across his face.

"Thanks for the warning," Was his soft reply before he gently guided her with the steps. After a few minutes, Mi-Na decided to take a break, having enough of the spotlight on her for one sight. She took a seat, watching as Ji-Hoo and Seo-Hyun dancing beautifully together, strangely enough there was no jealousy or envy only longing, sadness, and admiration. She tore her eyes away from the couple before walking outside to get some fresh air.

Walking down the stairs, she was suddenly alerted to screams, running towards the noise, she came to a halt at seeing the normally confident Gu Jun-Pyo terrified as he tried to gasp for air in the swimming pool.

"Help me!"

Without a second thought, Mi-Na dived into the water. Both were aware that someone saw and reported to the party that Jun-Pyo had fell it. They came upon the sight of her giving him CPR and gently slapping his face.

"Hey! Gu Jun-Pyo, wake up!" Mi-Na was getting frantic as her mind instantly took her to a time where she couldn't save Kang-San, how he almost died.

"Hurry up and breath. Wake up!" She did the mandatory compressions and breathed into him again when something told her to open her eyes only to see his staring back at her. Suddenly, he reached and tried to pull her in when Mi-Na forced herself out of his grasp. He sat up, hair messily in his eyes, as he smiled at her when she begin to wipe her lips furiously, before she punched his shoulder with deadly accuracy, instantly standing on her feet,

"You're an asshole." She hissed before walking away, well-aware of the laughs, sighs of relief, and protests behind her. Her temper was at a high-time high, she almost wanted to push him back in the water but shook those thoughts away. When she managed to get home, she ignored her family's questions. She showered, changed, and as she begun to brush her teeth for bed, her mind immediately went back to the pool.

"That deceitful bastard!" Mi-Na shouted, before scrubbing her teeth and lips almost hard enough to bleed and make them raw. She gave a quick call to Uee and Ga-Eul to tell them what happened. She then tired to get some sleep, dreaming of ways to murder Gu Jun-Pyo and get away with it.

... _Scene Change_

Water. She needed to swim but was in for a shock that the two dozen ducks enjoying the water. What the hell is this, she thought to herself, trying and failing to keep calm. But the more she looked at the scene the more the angry started to build and before she knew it she was swearing in English, Korean, and the small amount of Spanish she knew, completely unware that the culprit was watching from a hidden camera.

... _Scene Change_

She heard it, that beautiful melody but this time it was filled with sadness and a soft shower of snow created a beautiful picture the closer she walked to Yoon Ji-Hoo entrancing form. She was captured by the sound until it was abruptly cut off by a thread snapping which shocked him back to reality. In a moment of frustration, he threw the violin and bow carelessly down on the bench before dropping out next to the instrument with a sigh.

Mi-Na stepped in front of him, watching as he purposely looked away from her and leaned back in the seat. Her eyes immediately locking on the small wound on his finger from the thread. Reaching in her pocket, she pulled out his handkerchief, she rolled it a few times, and grasped his hand but he pulled away from her. Mi-Na gave him a firm look before re-grabbing his hand and watching her fingers as she worked.

Not looking up at him, she said, "I'll leave after I'm done." Moments later, she was done, standing up, she glancing sadly at the discarded violin for a second before opening and placing her umbrella over it. She was obliviously to Ji-Hoo watching her as she disappeared from view.

... _Scene Change_

Curiosity was gnawing at her through the rest of her classes, wondering if Ji-Hoo would still be there or if he could've left by now. She was sadly disappointed, after hearing a violin tune though he wasn't the ones he played before, she was hoping that he was still there but to no avail.

Turning, she was halted in her tracks when she saw Gu Jun-Pyo standing in front of her looking almost murderous dressed in all black and the dark look in his eyes.

"Are you disappointed that I'm not the person you wanted to see?"

What is his problem, Mi-Na thought before voicing her thoughts, "Why are you here?"

"What? I can't come here?" She opened her mouth to reply when he cut her off, "Did you two rent this place?" Mi-Na didn't have the time or the patience to deal with him after the stunt he moved this morning, she moved to walk away when he grabbed her wrist.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't have to answer you. Let go." She tried to pull herself from his grasp but he only tightened it, "What do you want?"

"I have something to say."

She sighed, "Say it and let me go."

"Who are you? You think you can toy with me? Toy with the Great F4?"

"Who's toying with who? Let me go!" She ripped her wrist free from him as she glared defiantly at him.

"I'm letting you go because I think you're cute." Mi-Na simply blinked up at him, "Am I a joke to you? I don't know if you know but I'm not the kind of person who repays what is given to me. I'm dissatisfied repaying an equal amount." Before she knew it, he grasped the collar of her uniform and pulled her closer to him as he leaned down.

"What are you doing?" She squeaked but he didn't answer and continued to lean closer.

"No!" She exclaimed, trying to push him away from her , fighting him with everything she had, while also angling her face away from his, "I don't want to!" He paused before letting her go and she took a step backwards with unleashed tears in her eyes.

"Do you hate me that much?" But Mi-Na couldn't answer him as she averted her eyes from his searching ones. He exhaled sharply before walking past her and out of sight. She waited several moments before crouching down and wiping her tears away.

... _Scene Change_

"Lee Mi-Na! You're not going to school?" Gong Joo called from outside her bedroom door.

"I'm not going!" The seventeen-year-old shouted from underneath the covers.

"Do you want to go to school with a bump on your head? Or go normally?" Her mother threatened, slamming the door open and marching to her daughter's beside.

"I'm not going!" She repeated, "Just hit me and leave me alone!"

Gong Joo ripped the comforter off of her, "You, seriously!"

"I'm not going to that school ever again. I run into a truck head first!"

"You-" Gong Joo was interrupted by Kang Sun.

"Isn't today a no school Saturday?" Gong Joo's mouth snapped closed as Mi-Na shot her an irritated glare, "Also, an Ahjussi told me to give this to you." He replied, attempting to hand her a card when Gong Joo snatched and opened it.

"What's this? Hello, I want to invite all of you to my home for my twenty-third birthday. Please attend. With love, Min Seo-Hyun," Gong Joo recited, "A party?"

"Then that means our Mi-Na is finally making her way into society!" Bong cheerfully exclaimed.

Next thing she knew, Mi-Na was standing in front of the newly dry-cleaned dresses as her parents fussed over which one suited her the best before they gave up.

"Sorry, Mi-Na. You're father is useless." Gong Joo complained.

"I can't even provide my daughter with a proper dress." Bong cried.

"During a time like this, usually the princes in dramas would always buy an outfit." Kang San chimed in. It was in that exact moment when a woman in black showed up carrying a gift-wrapped box.

"This is Ms. Min Seo-Hyun's gift to Lee Mi-Na." She barely got the sentence out when Gong Joo snatched it to place it on the nearby counter. Bong opened the box as Kang San pulled out the beautiful crimson dress.

What am I getting myself into, she whined in her head as she eyed the dress with awe and apprehension.


End file.
